Luke's love life
by castillolover
Summary: I know it has nothing of harry potter but I might add some later but, Luke is kinda like a long lost brother of Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I** **obiously don't own PJO cause I'm a girl not a guy and this will have characters from my story ' The Daughter of Misunderstood'.Hope you like the Luke in here is not Luke Castellan.**

**Prologue**

**Luke POV**

I just found out my dad died in an I lived with him now I have to move in with my aunt and uncle and they hate I moved they where beating me up and my room was something that resembled a closet.I went to the worst school they could think two years I was 9 years old and found by a satyr.I was scared of everyone cause I thought they where going to beat me being there for a year I was walking around camp when I saw a girl named Amethyst when I first saw her I fell inlove with her and not long after she came I was I started coming out of my four years I'm finally outgoing and trying to get Amethyst to be my girlfriend.

**Amethyst POV**

I lived with my mother and sometimes I wondered when the bullieying would end but, that didn't happen.I was at school getting I got angry grapevines attacked everybody except my friend Lea,the teachers, and next day I woke up with grapevines and grapes surronding my was a knocking at the door and it was Lea since I was the only one in the house I went and opened just grabbed my hand luckily yesterday I slept in my clothes wich was a purple tee with peas with a sign in blue, capri jeans, and purple I got to a camp named Camp Half-Blood I saw a guy about 1 year older than me wich I'm 9 1/4 old looking at before I knew it a blush crept up on four years Luke is still trying to make a move and trying to convince me to be his girlfriend and he calls himself outgoing

**I thank my new friend percyjacksonsister98 for helping me with how this came to be without her tis wouldn't be plus I had writers block and I'll try upload on 'The Daughter of the Misunderstood' as soon as I can. **


	2. Authors Note

**I'm sorry for the wait because I started school last monday and I had alot of things to do before that day. I'll try to update every friday or I've read some reaviews for 'The Daughter of Misunderstood' I'm trying to write my stories better just remeber I'm new at writing on I had the day off because, it's labor day but, I'm kinda also stumped on what to write for the next chapters for both my 's also a reason for the long wait.**

**P.S. **

**I'm extremly sorry for not updating and I'm trying to make my writing better.**


	3. Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because I'm a girl not a guy.**

**Luke POV**

Today I'm going to hangout and hopefully be able to make a move on Amethyst, but I like to call her 'GrapeHead'.I call her that because her father is Dionysus and also her powers are to summon grapes, and grape vines.I seriously need to find Jennifer so I can ask her something.

**Jennifer POV**

I was in the Aphrodite cabin as usual since she is my mother and I was wearing a purple tank top, a jeans design miniskirt , and hot pink ballet flats.I was looking around since my brothers and sisters already left for the bathrooms to get ready for breakfast.I was the one that woke up first today, so I was making my bunk I finished I was bored and just sat at my bed reading a book about I looked up from my book when I heard a knock on the door.I saw that the person that knocked was Luke so I just let him in and put away my book."So um what are you doing and what do you need advice on."He looked at me like if I read his mind which I couldn't."Don't give me the face that says are you a fortune teller cause I'm not my moms the goddess of love, you remember right.?

"Yeah anyway you know I need help right/"I nodded when he asked me that."Well I was that um do you know how I could win Amethyst over?"He asked me hoping I didn't hear right.

"Wait you like Amethyst?"This is awesome Amethyst is beginning to have feelings for Luke and Luke already has feelings for her this is so romantic.

"Yeah."He told me with a blush coming over his cheeks.

"All you have to do is be yourself, act like you usually do and Amethyst will like you back for sure."I told Luke and then I noticed he was wearing a rainbow t-shirt, and gym pants."Are you wearing pajamas."He nodded."Well hurry up and get ready for breakfast then find Amethyst after lunch."I told him with a smile at the last part of my sentence.I pushed Luke out the door and made him leave after he was out of eyesight.I sneaked into the Dionysus cabin where Amethyst was at.I saw her sleeping in her bunk bed and decided to wake her up so I started shaking her shoulder."Amethyst wake up I need to talk to you and also if you don't wake up I'll get Maryanna or Percy come in here to dump water on you."With that Amethyst woke up not wanting to get wet.

"What did you need to talk to me about that was so urgent and what time is it?"She asked me groggily.

"Breakfast is in 45 minutes so hurry up and go take a shower and don't worry I'll pick out your outfit."She looked at me wearily and then agreed and took a I choose was a blue ruffled skirt above the knee, a blue elbow sleeved shirt, and her favorite that I was thinking in my head a took me a while of thinking, because I kept thinking what Amethyst would do to me since she's wasn't a big skirts fan so I decided to hide her other clothes.

**Amethyst POV**

When I was getting ready for breakfast I saw that she had chosen a skirt that I thought I would never wear, a shirt that I liked in a way, and my favorite purple convers.I was looking around for my other clothes, but it seems Jenn was hiding them so I just put the clothes she had out for I was ready for the day and breakfast I put my hair in a pony tail and started looking for Jennifer but she says we can call her Jennie, Jenn, or I seriously need to got to the Aphrodite cabin to see what she was thinking when she chose this outfit also I need to get my clothes I was walking towards the Aphrodite cabin I had a strange feeling that Jenn did this on purpose and it had to do something to do with Luke.I might as well go talk to her about what she did.I was about to talk to her, but then the horn blew for breakfast and I had to leave to go with Pollux.


End file.
